Pin contact elements are sufficiently known in the form of plug connectors or headers to be soldered onto a printed circuit board. In the case of such headers, the individual pin contacts are arranged side by side in a single row or in two rows and optionally are angled. The free ends intended to be soldered into a printed circuit board extend here in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the free ends intended for connection of a plug connector. The plane spanned by the straight contact portions for connection of a plug connector transitions starting from free ends to be angled into a plane arranged perpendicularly hereto, which is spanned by the free ends intended for attachment to a printed circuit board.
Such a header is described for example in DE 197 14 878 C1 and DE 20 2007 005 387 U1.
EP 0 685 906 A1 discloses a method for producing an electrical device comprising a printed circuit board, in which the printed circuit board is connected by means of terminal blocks. For this purpose, holding blocks having connection lugs are fitted and soldered onto the printed circuit board. Terminal blocks can be loosely plugged onto the connection lugs. The mechanical and electrical connection is produced by insertion into a housing, which secures the terminal blocks on the printed circuit board, and by tightening clamps in order to produce a connection between the connection lugs and conductors to be connected. The rod contacts formed from flat material and having a rectangular cross section are held in a contact carrier made of insulating material, where they are gripped. Soldering lugs to be soldered into a printed circuit board protrude from the contact carrier. Furthermore, following partially exposed angled portions, connection lugs protrude from the contact carrier, and a terminal block with screw clamp connections is fitted onto said connection lugs.
EP 2 088 842 A2 discloses an electronics housing that can be lined up and is to be latched onto a mounting rail. The electronics housing has conductor connections and also a printed circuit board received in the electronics housing. The conductor connections are arranged in conductor connection housings outside the outer edge of the printed circuit board, next to the printed circuit board. Each conductor connection housing has a conductor connection, from which a contact pin intended to be inserted into and soldered to the printed circuit board protrudes.
EP 2 120 296 A1 discloses an electronics housing that can be lined up, having a connector strip for receiving at least one printed circuit board oriented perpendicularly to the direction of the line. The printed circuit board is provided on one side with a header, which is contacted by a connector strip. Headers on the printed circuit board have easily angled soldering pins, which for example are arranged in a 2×2 matrix with two rows.
WO 02/095878 A1 discloses a pin contact element in which:                the pin contacts protrude from a platform of the contact carrier in order to receive a spring force plug connector having a straight contact portion,        the straight contact portion of the pin contacts is surrounded in a fixing region of the platform by the contact carrier, and the pin contacts are fixed on the contact carrier in the fixing region,        at least one of the pin contacts is routed past at least one further pin contact of the same pin contact element via at least two angled portions adjoining the straight contact portion, and        at least two pin contacts having straight contact portions are arranged side by side in at least one row.        